Without You
by Lee Soo Ae
Summary: [EXO-HUNHAN][Oneshoot] Hidup Luhan yang penuh akan kenangan Sehun, Sehun yang sudah pergi dari sisinya


**.**

**Without You**

**.**

**.**

**by**

**Dugundugun a.k.a Lee Soo Ae**

**.**

**.**

**This story belongs to me and the cast belongs to the God**

**.**

**.**

**Hidup Luhan yang penuh akan kenangan tentang Sehun, Sehun yang sudah pergi dari sisinya.**

**.**

**.**

**~Without You~**

**.**

**.**

"Luhan, kau dipanggil keruangan tuan Kris sekarang."

Namja yang diketahui bernama Donghae itu berlalu begitu saja begitu menyampaikan beberapa patah kata tadi. Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar perkataan Donghae barusan.

"Kenapa dia memanggilku ?" Tanya Luhan dalam hatinya. Detik berikutnya ia bangkit dari meja kerjanya dan segera berjalan keluar untuk segera ke ruangan Kris.

**.**

**.**

**~Without You~**

**.**

**.**

**Hope You Like this^^**

**.**

**.**

**Jus enjoy^^**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading^^**

**.**

**.**

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Masuk!"

Dengan perlahan Luhan meraih gagang pintu kayu berwarna coklat tua itu lalu mendorongnya secara pelan.

"Ada apa, Kris ?" Tanya Luhan lalu ia kembali menutup pintu dan berjalan mendekat kearah Kris.

Sosok namja bernama Kris itu terdengar menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian menatap kearah Luhan. "Duduk dulu."

Kris dan Luhanpun duduk bersama di kursi tamu di ruangan Kris yang besar itu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu saja. Sudah lama bukan kita tidak mengobrol bersama ?" Ujar Kris begitu mereka sudah duduk.

"Ah, kupikir ada apa. Kau ini." Luhan tersenyum tipis kearah Kris.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita obrolkan sekarang ?" Tanya Kris.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. "Kupikir kau sudah punya topic untuk diobrolkan. Yang benar saja, Kris."

Kris terlihat menggaruk kepalanya yang –tak- gatal itu. Sebenarnya ia punya, hanya ia bingung harus memulai darimana. "Eumm, bagaimana ya ?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana ?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ah, sudahlah." Kris terlihat merogoh saku jasnya untuk mengambil selembar kertas di dalamnya. Kris menatap sebentar kearah kertas itu. Dengan perlahan ia menyerahkan selembar kertas itu kepada Luhan.

"Apa ini ?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengambil selembar kertas itu dari Kris.

"Jangan dibuka sekarang." Sergah Kris cepat ketika Luhan hendak membuka selembar kertas yang masih tersegel oleh sebuah pita berwarna coklat itu.

"Lalu kapan aku harus membukanya ?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengamati dengan seksama selembaran kertas berpita coklat itu.

Kris terlihat menghembuskan nafasnya sebentar. "Kau pasti ingat tanggal lahirnya, kan ?"

Luhan sontak terdiam sebentar. Ia tertunduk sebentar, "Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku melupakannya."

"Buka itu ketika hari ulang tahunnya tiba."

"Apa ini darinya, Kris ?" Manik rusa itu seketika berubah sendu.

Kris mengangguk kecil. "Kau masih mencintainya, Luhan ?"

Luhan menghela nafasnya sebentar. "Baiklah, aku kembali dulu, Kris. Kurasa pekerjaanku masih banyak." Dengan begitu Luhan segera bangkit dari duduknya.

Kris Cuma bisa diam melihat reaksi Luhan. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Luhan akan begitu menyayangi dan mencintai adiknya begitu dalam.

**.**

**.**

**~Without You~**

**.**

**.**

_Seorang namja berkulit putih susu dan namja bermata rusa itu tengah berbaring di sebuah taman sambil memandang kearah langit malam bertabur bintang itu._

"_Luhan-hyung.."_

"_Mmm.."_

"_Luhan-hyung.."_

"_Mmm.."_

"_Luhan-hyung.."_

"_Mmm.."_

"_LUHAN-HYUNG!"_

"_Astaga, Sehun! Jangan berteriak begitu, telingaku bisa tuli!" Ujar Luhan sambil mengusap pelan telinganya yang terasa berdenging itu._

_Namja berkulit putih bernama Sehun itu mendengus kesal kearah Luhan. "Hyung sih, kenapa tidak menjawab panggilanku ?"_

_Luhan memutar bola matanya malas."Ne, ne. Mianhae, Sehunna."_

"_Hyung .. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Sehun menatap wajah cantik Luhan yang berbaring disebelahnya itu._

"_Katakan saja." Kata Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit malam itu. Ia tidak sadar jika disebelahnya, manic Sehun tak bisa lepas darinya._

"_Aku mencintaimu, Hyung."_

_Sontak Luhan langsung saja menatap kearah Sehun hingga mata rusa itu bertatapan dengan mata sayu milik Sehun. "Apa ? Kau bilang apa tadi ?"_

"_Aku mencintaimu, Hyung. Bagaimana denganmu ?" Tanya Sehun kini mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan lalu menatap langit malam._

_Luhan terlihat menunduk. "Hyung menyayangimu.. Sehunna."_

"_Bukan, bukan itu. Apa Hyung mencintaiku ?" Ulang Sehun lagi. Ia membalikkan badannya menghadap kearah Luhan._

_Luhan juga membalikkan badannya menghadap kearah Sehun. "Belajar saja yang benar." Luhan tersenyum._

_Sehun menjulurkan tangannya kemudian mengelus lembut surai coklat Luhan. "Apa jika aku belajar yang benar, Hyung akan mencintaiku ?"_

_Luhan tersenyum saja, tidak berniat mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Sehun._

"_Hyung, aku tidak butuh senyuman itu sekarang. Hyung tinggal bilang iya atau tidak." Mimik wajah Sehun sudah terlihat sedikit kesal._

"_Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku bilang iya ?" Tanya Luhan sambil terkekeh pelan._

"_Aku akan menciummu sekarang juga."_

_._

_BUGH!_

"_AWW!"_

"_Berani kau menciumku, kubunuh kau sekarang juga!" Kata Luhan setelah sukses menendang kaki Sehun dengan keras._

"_Memangnya kenapa ? Bukankah Hyung juga mencintaiku ?" Tanya Sehun sambil sedikit meringis menahan rasa ngilu di tulang keringnya._

"_Huh, percaya diri sekali. Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan tidak ?" Tanya Luhan dengan sedikit menantang._

"_Aku akan terus berjuang sampai Hyung mengatakan iya dan pada saat itu juga aku akan menaruh first kissku pada mu." Kata Sehun dengan sedikit menggebu-gebu._

"_Benarkah ?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada sedikit meremehkan._

"_Sudahlah, Hyung. Jadi jawabanmu apa ? Aku akan menerima dengan lapang dada apapun jawabanmu itu." Kata Sehun sambil menepuk pelan dadanya._

_Luhan terdiam sebentar. Bagaimana ia harus mengucapkannya ?_

"_Maaf, Sehun. Saat ini Hyung belum memiliki perasaan lebih kepadamu." Kata Luhan sambil menggenggam tangan Sehun. "Jika kau mau, kau harus berusaha mendapatkan hatiku."_

_Sehun tersenyum lebar. "baiklah, lihat saja ya Hyung. Kau pasti akan jatuh cinta padaku. LIHAT SAJA!" _

_Luhan tertawa kecil melihat tingkah pemuda 4 tahun lebih muda darinya itu.'Tentu saja, tentu saja aku jatuh cita padamu.' Ujar Luhan dalam hatinya sambil terus tersenyum._

**.**

**.**

**~Without You~**

**.**

**.**

Luhan melirik layar ponselnya sebentar.

"Besok, 12 April." Luhan menatap sebentar selembaran kertas berpita coklat yang baru saja ia terima dari Kris. "Apa ini, Sehunna ?" Tanya Luhan dalam hatinya.

Dengan segera Luhan memasukkan selembaran kertas itu ke dalam tas kerjanya dan kembali bergulat dengan pekerjaannya.

**.**

**.**

**~Without You~**

**.**

**.**

"_Hyung, ini bubble tea kesukaanmu." Ujar Sehun bersemangat sambil menyerahkan segelas bubble tea kepada Luhan._

_Luhan tersenyum, "Gomawo, Sehunna." Luhan mengacak sebentar surai Sehun. "Hyung, belajar dulu, ne. Kau juga, belajar yang benar. Sudah sana."_

_Sehun mendengus pelan, "Aku ingin belajar disini bersama Luhan-hyung."_

"_Andwae, kau hanya akan mengganggu kami nantinya." Ujar Luhan._

"_Aigoo, Hyung~" Nada bicara Sehun berubah manja membuat Kris yang berada di dekat sana bergidik ngeri._

"_Ani, Sehunna. Kau harus dengar perkataanku. Sudah sana." Usir Luhan sambil mendorong-dorong Sehun secara pelan._

"_Ne, ne, baiklah." Sehun bangkit dari duduknya. "Bye bye, Hyung." Sehun melambaikan tangannya kemudian berlalu pergi._

"_Hey, Luhan. Kau tidak kasihan apa dengan adikku itu ?" Tanya Kris sedikit kesal kepada Luhan yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya itu._

"_Kasihan apanya ? Bukannya dia yang mau melakukan semua itu untukku ?" Tanya Luhan sambil tertawa kecil._

"_Kau ini, kau mempermainkannya, ya?!" Tanya Kris dengan nada sedikit tinggi._

_Luhan terlihat memutar bolamatanya malas. "Calm down, Kris. Aku hanya menguji cintanya, Kris. Kau tahu sendiri dia itu masih bocah Junior High School. Aku hanya tidak ingin dipermainakn oleh anak kecil, aku ini sudah cukup dewasa. Aku tidak mau menjalani hubungan untuk main-main saja."_

_Kris menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Aku rasa dia benar-benar mencintaimu."_

_Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Aku tahu itu, tapi dia itu masih labil. Aku takut jika dia akan menemukan yang lebih baik maka dia akan meninggalkanku. Aku hanya tak sanggup kehilangannya nanti."_

"_Aku tahu Sehun itu masih kecil, tapi dia bukanlah tipe namja yang tidak setia."_

_Luhan mengendikkan bahunya. "Tenang saja, jika aku sudah merasa mantap dengan perasaannya aku akan langsung menerimanya."_

_Kris menghela nafasnya. "Terserah kau sajalah. Lebih baik kita selesaikan tugas kuliah yang merepotkan ini."_

**.**

**.**

**~Without You~**

**.**

**.**

Luhan perlahan masuk ke dalam apartmentnya. Iapun meletakkan tas kerjanya dan melepas jas serta dasinya secara perlahan.

"Lelahnya, hoaaammm."

Luhan meregangkan kedua lengannya untuk merelaksasikan otot-otot serta tulangnya yang terasa pegal itu. Setelah itu ia segera menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

.

Kini Luhan sudah terlihat mengenakan sebuah kaos tipis berwarna hitam serta celana boxer berwarna hitam. Ia perlahan beringsut ke atas kasur tidurnya. Ia mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk segera menuju alam mimpi.

"Hoaaamm.." Luhan menguap pelan.

Baru saja ia hendak menutup matanya, tetapi tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang kepada selembaran kertas berpita coklat tadi.

"Aku penasaran. Apa yang Sehun tulis di selembaran kertas itu ?" Gumam Luhan pelan.

Luhan terlihat menguap lagi, Serangan kantuk sudah tidak bisa Luhan hindari, hingga pada akhirnya ia tertidur juga.

.

.

_Untuk kedua kalinya setelah acara pernyataan cinta Sehun lakukan, kini Sehun dan Luhan kembali berbaring bersama di taman belakang rumah Sehun sambil menatap taburan bintang yang malam ini terlihat sangat bersinar dan indah._

"_Hyung, sudah memikirkan jawabannya ?" Tanya Sehun pelan._

"_Hmm, sudah." Ujar Luhan pelan._

"_Jeongmalyo ?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada sedikit bersemangat._

"_tentu saja." Ujar Luhan lagi._

"_jadi, apa jawabannya ?" Tanya Sehun yang kini sudah bangkit dan duduk di samping Luhan sambil menatap Luhan dengan penasaran._

_Luhan tertawa kecil kemudian ia ikut bangkit dan duduk menghadap kearah Sehun. "Kau sudah siap ?"_

_Sehun mengangguk antusias._

"_Jangan kecewa dengan jawaban Hyung, ne ?" Pinta Luhan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya lucu._

_Sehun Cuma bisa menahan hasrat di dalam dirinya untuk tidak melahap Luhan sekarang juga._

_Secara perlahan Luhan meraih tangan Sehun kemudian menggenggamnya dengan kuat. Luhan tersenyum kecil melihat tautan tangannya dengan Sehun yang begitu erat. Ia kemudian menatap pemuda albino di hadapannya itu. "Saranghae, Hyung mencintaimu."_

_Sehun –gagal- membulatkan matanya yang sipit itu. "Jinjjayo, Hyung ?! Hyung jangan bercanda! Hyung, kau seriuskan!?"_

_Luhan mengangguk kecil sambil menunduk malu menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya._

_Sehun menatap Luhan yang terlihat menunduk itu, kemudian ia meraih dagu Luhan lalu mengangkatnya sedikit. "Jangan menunduk begitu, Hyung. Aku jadi tidak bisa melihat wajahmu yang cantik itu."_

"_Huh, kau ini. Hyungkan namja bukan yeoja." Kata Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu._

_Sehun tersenyum lebar memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. "Terserah saja." Secara perlahan Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Luhan._

_Semakin dekat hingga hembusan nafas kedua insane itu saling berpadu._

"_Hyung tidak lupa, kan ? Aku akan menaruh first kissku padamu." Bisik Sehun pelan ketika jaraknya dengan Luhan hanya terpisah beberapa inchi._

_Dengan begitu Sehun menutup matanya._

_._

_CHUP~_

_dan detik berikutnya bisa ia rasakan bibir mungil Luhan itu melekat dengan bibir tipisnya. Secara perlahan Sehun mulai melumat bibir milik Luhan itu, menyesapnya dari atas hingga bawah menyalurkan seluruh rasa cintanya pada namja yang lebih tua 4 tahun darinya itu._

_Luhan sendiri sudah tidak bisa menahan gejolak di dadanya. Iapun ikut memejamkan matanya dan pasrah dengan semua perlakuan Sehun padanya. Ia meremas baju Sehun sebagai penyalur betapa ia menyukai sentuhan bibir Sehun di bibirnya itu._

_Setelah merasa pasokan oksigen mulai menipis, Sehun melepaskan tautan bibirnya secara perlahan._

_Ia menatap wajah Luhan yang terlihat merona itu. "Hyung, aku mencintaimu." Sehunpun meraih Luhan lalu merengkuh Luhan kedalam pelukannya._

"_Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun."_

_._

_._

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun."

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya setelah secara tidak sadar ia mengucapkan beberapa kata barusan. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Cuma mimpi .." Luhan mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. "Kenapa aku bermimpi tentang kejadian itu ?" Luhan segera bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Luhan meraih gagang pintu kulkasnya kemudian mengambil gelas serta botol air mineral. Ia menuangkan air mineral itu ke dalam gelas lalu menegaknya secara cepat.

"Selalu begini." Gumam Luhan meletakkan gelas minuman itu secara kasar lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Ia mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di atas meja nakas itu. Diliriknya jam yang tertera di ponselnya itu.

03.00 am

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia menyentuh sebuah icon bergambar pesan. Setelah itu ia terlihat memainkan jemarinya secara cepat di atas layar ponsel itu.

.

To : Kris

Aku bermimpi tentangnya, Kris.

.

SEND. Luhan meletakkan lagi ponselnya di atas meja nakas itu. Ia tahu ini baru jam 3 pagi, tentu saja si Kris itu tidak akan membalas pesannya. Jadi, Luhan lebih memilih kembali tidur lagi.

**.**

**.**

**~Without You~**

**.**

**.**

_Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!_

"Eungh.." Luhan melenguh dalam tidurnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia berjalan gontai menuju pintu apartementnya.

"Siapa sih pagi-pagi begini sudah berkunjung ?" Gerutu Luhan.

.

_CEKLEK!_

"Hey, rusa jelek! Kau ini, cepat sana mandi." Ujar Kris begitu Luhan membuka pintu apartmentnya.

"Ck! Ada apa kau berkunjung pagi-pagi begini ?" Tanya Luhan masih dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Sudah sana, mandi!" Kris mendorong pelan Luhan agar segera mandi.

**.**

**.**

**~Without You~**

**.**

**.**

"_Kris, ada apa dengan Sehun?!" Tanya Luhan dengan sedikit frustasi._

"_Aku tidak tahu, yang jelas tadi dia pingsan." Kata Kris berusaha tenang._

"_Pingsan ? Hanya pingsan kenapa sampai masuk IGD ?!" Tanya Luhan lagi._

"_Luhan, tenanglah." Ujar Kris berusaha menenangkan Luhan._

_Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. "Tidak bisa, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ?"_

"_Kumohon, kau tenanglah." Ujar Kris kemudian menuntun Luhan untuk duduk tenang._

"_Kris .." Ucap Luhan terdengar memohon._

_Kris tidak menjawab Luhan. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya._

"_Kris.. Kau dengar aku, kan ? Apa yang terjadi ?" Luhan mengguncang pelan lengan kekar milik Kris._

_Kris menatap Luhan dengan mata yang memerah dan berair. "Luhan.. Maaf.." Dengan begitu airmata Kris langsung jatuh begitu saja._

"_Kris, kenapa?! Kenapa kau menangis?!" Tanya Luhan semakin panik._

_Kris meraih tubuh mungil Luhan kemudian memeluknya erat. "Maafkan aku, Luhan."_

_Luhan yang tidak mengerti apa-apa berusaha menangkan Kris dengan mengusap punggung lebar itu. "Sebenarnya ada apa ? Kris, jangan berbohong kepadaku ?"_

_Kris semakin erat memeluk Luhan. Ia berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri atas apa yang menimpa diri Sehun. "Sehun.. Sehun.. Dia itu sedang sakit. Sebenarnya ini penyakitnya 3 tahun lalu, tapi ia berusaha untuk kuat."_

_Kris bisa merasakan tubuh Luhan tiba-tiba menegang. "Apa maksudmu, Kris ?" Tanya Luhan lirih._

"_Maaf aku baru memberitahumu. Tapi, ini permintaannya sendiri. Ia hanya ingin penyakit ini diketahui oleh aku dan appa. Bahkan teman-temannyapun tidak mengetahui itu, termasuk kau. Maaf." Kata Kris dengan suara seraknya._

"_Kris.. Jangan membohongiku." Ujar Luhan lirih._

"_Sehun itu menderita Leukimia. Kami sudah mencari donor sum-sum tulang belakang,tapi tidak ada yang cocok."_

_Luhan bisa merasakan matanya memanas mendengar penuturan Kris. "Kris, jangan membohongiku. Hiks.." Ujar Luhan dengan isakannya._

"_Tapi, kami tidak menyangka ia akan bertahan sekuat itu. Dokter bilang kemungkinan ia bertahan hanya beberapa bulan, tetapi ternyata lebih dari itu. Ia bahkan hidup lebih dari satu tahun bahkan sampai sekarang."_

"_Hiks.. Kris hiks. Jangan membohongiku, hiks.. hiks.."_

"_Tidak, aku tidak membohongimu. Tetapi, akhir-akhir ini daya tahan tubuhnya tiba-tiba turun drastic sehingga ia harus bertemu dengan Leukimia itu lagi."_

"_Hiks.. Hiks.. Jangan berbohong, Kris.."_

"_Hanya eomma yang memiliki sum-sum tulang yang sama dengan Sehun, tetapi eomma meninggal ketika melahirkan Sehun."_

"_Hiks.. Kris.." Luhan meremas baju Kris menyalurkan rasa sedih dan marahnya yang meronta-ronta di dadanya._

_._

_._

_Luhan terlihat setia bersama Sehun di ruang rawat Sehun sekarang. Tak henti-hentinya airmatanya itu turun, ia menggenggam erat tangan Sehun._

"_Sehun, jangan tinggalkan Hyung, ne ?" Luhan mengusap pelan surai coklat milik Sehun. "Hyung, tidak bisa kehilangan dirimu."_

_Kris yang menyaksikan Luhan dari luar itu Cuma bisa menangis dalam hati. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa demi menyelamatkan hidup Sehun. Ia juga tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk kebahagiaan Sehun dan Luhan._

_Luhan terus saja menangis, ini yang ia takutkan dari awal. Ia tidak bisa jika kehilangan Sehun. Ia pikir Sehun tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya, ternyata .._

"_Hyung mencintaimu, Sehunna. Jangan tinggal, Hyung." Luhan tertunduk sambil terus menangis._

**.**

**.**

**~Without You~**

**.**

**.**

"Kau ingat hari ini, kan ?" Kata Kris segera begitu melihat Luhan baru saja selesai mandi.

Luhan terdiam sebentar. "Tentu saja." Kemudian ia mengambil tempat duduk di samping Kris.

"Ayo, kunjungi dia dan beri ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuknya."

Luhan mengangguk kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan segera berjalan menuju kamar gantinya.

**.**

**.**

**~Without You~**

**.**

**.**

_Luhan menangis sejadi-jadinya melihat Sehun yang terbaring tidak berdaya itu sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Ia berteriak-teriak memanggil nama Sehun._

"_SEHUN! SEHUN! SEHUN! JANGAN BERCANDA, CANDAANMU TIDAK LUCU, SEHUN! CEPAT BANGUN DAN KATAKAN KAU HANYA BERCANDA! SEHUN!"_

.

_GREP!_

_Kris memeluk erat tubuh Luhan yang meronta-ronta itu. "Sudahlah, Luhan. Ikhlaskan saja." Ujar Kris dengan airmata yang sudah menganak di pelupuk matanya._

_Luhan terus berontak agar Kris melepaskan pelukannya. "LEPAS, KRIS! ANAK ITU PASTI BERCANDA! SEHUN BANGUN!"_

"_Luhan .." Panggil Kris lirih kepada Luhan._

"_KRIS, LEPASKAN AKU! KAU TIDAK DENGAR! AKU HARUS MEMBERI PELAJARAN UNTUK BOCAH NAKAL ITU! CANDAANNYA TIDAK LUCU!"_

"_LUHAN!" Bentak Kris yang sukses membuat Luhan berhenti berontak. Ia kemudian menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Luhan. "Sehun sudah pergi. Dia tidak bercanda, dia bukan bocah nakal, dia.. dia.. dia tidak akan bangun lagi."_

_Kris bisa merasakan tubuh Luhan mulai melemah. "Kris, aku sudah bilangkan aku tidak bisa kehilangan anak nakal itu."_

_Kris tidak menjawab, ia terus menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Luhan._

"_Aku, aku hanya.. Hanya terlalu sedih, dia pergi begitu cepat. Aku.."_

"_LUHAN!" Kris bisa merasakan tubuh Luhan tiba-tiba merosot menandakan namja rusa ini tengah pingsan._

**.**

**.**

**~Without You~**

**.**

**.**

"Sampai, Lu." Ujar Kris begitu mobilnya terhenti di sebuah tempat sunyi.

Tanpa basa-basi Luhan keluar dengan sebuket bunga mawar tulip di tangannya. Tanpa takut pula ia dan Kris segera masuk lebih dalam ke tempat sunyi itu.

.

Kris dan Luhan kini tengah berdiri menatap makam millik seseorang bernama 'Oh Sehun'. Kris yang pertama kalinya melangkah mendekat kearah makam itu. Sementara Luhan masih berdiri di tempatnya, tidak mendekat sedikitpun. Ia menatap kosong kearah makam itu.

Kris membersihkan sedikit dedaunan kering yang menghiasi makam Sehun. Setelah itu ia menaruh sebuah rangkaian bunga di hadapan makam Sehun. Tidak lama, Kris terlihat tengah menunduk mengirimka do'a untuk Sehun.

"Sehun-a. Ini Hyung, Kris-Hyung. Kali ini aku datang bersama Luhan." Kris sedikit melirik ke belakang kearah Luhan. "Hyung merindukanmu, Sehun. Semoga kau tenang di sana." Kris kemudian bangkit dan berbalik. "Sekarang giliranmu, Luhan." Kris sedikit menuntun Luhan untuk melangkah mendekat kearah makam Sehun.

Luhan menatap sendu kearah makam itu. Ia perlahan mendekatkan dirinya menuju makam Sehun. Luhan terlihat menjongkok dan meletakkan sebuket bunga yang sudah ia siapkan untuk Sehun itu. Luhan kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya hendak mengirimkan doa untuk Sehun.

'Tuhan, kuharap sekarang ini Kau tengah melihat kearahku. Kuharap Kau dengar doaku ini, Tuhan. Aku hanya berharap semoga Sehun, namja yang kucintai itu tenang di sisi-Mu. Aku berharap Kau memberinya kebahagiaan tanpa rasa sakit di dunia sana.'

Luhan kemudian perlahan membuka matanya. Ia menatap sebuah ukiran dengan tulisan 'Oh Sehun'. Luhan menyentuh pelan ukiran tulisan itu. Tanpa Luhan sadari matanya sudah menjadi panas seketika sehingga buliran air hangat itu jatuh dengan bebasnya.

"Annyeong, Sehun-a. Ini Luhan-hyung, aku sangat merindukanmu. Bahkan ini sudah 5 tahun semenjak kau pergi."

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, lidahnya terasa kelu ingin melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau mungkin pergi dari dunia ini, tapi tidak pernah pergi dari hatiku. Hiks.." Luhan mengusap pelan air matanya. "Kau sudah berjanjikan untuk tidak meninggalkanku ? Napeun nom, Sehunna." Luhan tersenyum tipis. "Kau membohongiku, kenapa kau tidak bilang jika kau sedang sakit ?"

Luhan bisa merasakan sebuah tangan kekar tengah mengusap pelan punggungnya, tanpa melihatpun ia tahu itu adalah Kris. "Saengil chukkaeyo, Sehunna. Hyung berharap kau bahagia disana."

Kris menatap sedih kearah Luhan, ia kemudian memeluk pelan tubuh mungil Luhan.

"K-huks-ris. Aku merin-huks-dukan anak na-huks-kal itu." Luhan membalas pelukan Kris.

Kris kini beralih mengusap pelan surai Luhan. "Aku tahu, kita semua merindukan anak itu. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi ?"

"Aku sudah bi-huks-lang, kan ? Aku tidak bi-huks-sa hidup tan-huks-panya. Aku hanya .." Luhan tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia hanya membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang milik Kris.

Kris semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Luhan. "Uljima.. heum ?"

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Huhuhuhuhuhuhu hiks.. Aku sangat merindukannya, Kris. Selama 5 tahun ini aku merindukannya, aku hanya berharap bisa melihatnya sekali lagi. Memeluknya sekali lagi. Menciumnya sekali lagi. Mencintainya lebih lama lagi. Menatapnya lebih lama lagi." Luhan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kris, walau ia tahu mungkin Kris akan merasa sangat sesak.

Kris tak menjawab, ia bingung harus berkata apa. Ia tahu benar, yang Luhan katakan itu hanya akan menjadi sebuah harapan.

"Aku ha-hiks-nya ingin hidup le-hiks-bih lama lagi, ber-hiks-sama Sehun. Aku ra-hiks-sa ingin mati saja, dari-hiks-pada ha-hiks-rus menang-hiks-gung rasa rin-hiks-duku ini, Kris. Hiks."

Kris mengusap lagi punggung Luhan. "Jangan berbicara seperti itu, Sehun pasti tak menyukainya."

"A-hiks-ku juga tak su-hiks-ka, tak suka dia pergi be-hiks-gitu saja."

"Ini bukan kemauannya, ini kehendak Tuhan."

.

.

"Kau libur saja hari ini." Kata Kris begitu mengantarkan Luhan sampai ke apartmentnya. "Jangan lupa untuk membaca surat Sehun itu."

Luhan tak menjawab, ia hanya melangkah pelan memasuki apartmentnya.

.

CEKLEK!

Luhan dengan segera masuk ke dalam apartmentnya berusaha mencari surat dari Sehun. Ia membongkar tas kerjanya dan langsung mendapati kertas berpita coklat itu di dalamnya. Dengan perlahan Luhan mengambil surat itu.

Luhan terlihat menghela nafasnya pelan sebelum ia membaca tulisan-tulisan dari Sehun.

.

To : My Lovely Deer

Annyeong, Hyung^^ Bagaimana kabarmu ? Jika kau membaca surat ini, itu artinya sudah 5 tahun berlalu semenjak aku pergi meninggalkanmu. Apa saja yang sudah terjadi dengamu Hyung selama 5 tahun belakangan ini ? Kau sehat-sehat saja, kan ? Kuharap begitu.

Hyung, maafkan aku karena tidak memberitahumu tentang penyakitku ini. Aku hanya tidak bisa melihat senyumanmu itu terganti denga tangisan, aku hanya ingin melihat sebuah senyuman sampai terakhir kali aku melihatmu. Cup cup cup, hapus air matamu itu, Hyung.

Air matamu itu sungguh mengganggu wajah cantikmu, hehe^^v kau tidak akan bisa memukulku lagi kan karena mengataimu cantik? Tapi, jujur saja ya kau itu memang cantik sekali. Bahkan lebih cantik dari si Byun Baekhyun namjachingu si Chanyeol itu. Huh, aku sungguh senang bisa memiliki seorang secantik dirimu, Hyung.

Maaf lagi, hyung. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud meninggalkanmu. Aku sungguh mencintaimu sampai akhir hayatku. Kau lihat, kan ? Bahkan sampai matipun aku masih mencintaimu, aku ini benar-benar setia yah hehe^^

Tapi, Hyung. Jangan memaksakan dirimu, kau harus bisa mencintai orang lain, yah meskipun aku tahu bahwa kau sungguh sudah terjerat di dalam pesonaku ini ^^v Pasti itu sangat sulit. Tapi, aku tidak ingin Luhan-hyungku yang cantik ini menjadi seorang jomblo selamanya. Segeralah mencari penggantiku. Aku bisa mengerti, Hyung. Jangan terlalu memikirkanku, karena aku ini sudah tidak ada.

Aku hanya berharap aku tetap berada di hatimu. Aku hanya berharap kau terus mendo'akanku dan selalu mengunjungi ketika aku berulang tahun. Oh iya^^ hari ini ulang tahunku, kan ? Terima kasih atas do'a yang hyung kirim barusan. Sungguh, aku sudah tenang disini. Terima kasih Hyung, untuk segala cinta yang kau berikan. Setidaknya, aku pergi dengan keadaan yang bahagia.

Hyung harus tahu satu hal, sekalipun aku pergi dari dunia ini aku tidak pernah pergi dari sisimu. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, aku yang akan selalu menjagamu, Kris-hyung, dan appa. Satu lagi, bisakah kau menyampaikan terima kasih yang sangat besar kepada Kris-hyung karena sudah menjaga surat ini dengan baik selama 5 tahun ?

Aku harap dengan adanya surat ini, setidaknya bisa mengobati rasa rindumu padaku. Aku juga ingin sebenarnya, bisa hidup lebih lama lagi dengan Hyung. Ingin rasanya memelukmu sekali lagi, menciummu sekali lagi, ingin memegang tanganmu sekali lagi. Tapi.. sudahlah hyung, disini aku tidak sendirian. Aku bersama eomma yang sudah melahirkanku^^

Terima kasih Hyung.. Saranghae :* Aku sangat mencintaimu, Hyung.

Tertanda

Sehun, your beloved one

.

Tes.. Tes.. Tes..

Air hangat itu jatuh lagi membasahi pipi Luhan. Luhan meremat dadanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut itu. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal merasakan sesak luar biasa di dadanya.

"Huks- Hyung, juga mencintaimu. Hyung, akan hidup lebih baik dari sekarang. Tapi, jangan pernah sekalipun kau meninggalkan hyung, ne ?"

Luhan memeluk surat dari Sehun itu, setidaknya itu akan membuatnya serasa memeluk Sehun. Ia bisa merasakan keberadaan Sehun di dekatnya. Tapi, ia tak bisa melihat dimanakah Sehun sebenarnya. Ia tersenyum sebentar.

'Hyung tahu, kau tidak pernah sekalipun meninggalkanku.'

.

.

**Epilogue**

**.**

**.**

"Saengil chukaeyo, Sehunna. Happy 25 years old, baby." Luhan terlihat mencium nisan yang bertuliskan 'Oh Sehun'. "Hyung datang lagi." Luhan memandang selembar kertas berpita coklat di genggamannya. "Sudah 5 tahun surat ini semenjak aku menerimanya, itu berarti 10 tahun kau sudah pergi." Luhan terlihat tersenyum. "Hyung, sudah bisa menerimanya Sehunna."

Luhan meletakkan selembaran kertas itu kemudian memejamkan matanya. 'Tuhan, ini ulangtahun ke 25 Sehun. Aku berharap ia masih setia bersama dengan-Mu. Apakah ia bahagia dengan eommanya disana ? Tolong, terimalah Sehun dengan baik di sana. Biarkanlah ia menjagaku dari sana, biarkanlah ia mencintaiku dari sana, biarkanlah ia tersenyum untukku dari sana. Meskipun Engkau mengirimkan seseorang yang nantinya akan menjadi jodohku, Sehun tetaplah jodohku yang sesungguhnya. Terima kasih, Tuhan.'

.

_Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Luhan membuka matanya begitu ia tak sengaja mendengar derap langkah kaki mendekat. Ia sedikit mengedarkan pandangannya mencari-cari siapakah gerangan derapan langkah kaki itu.

Luhan sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya begitu seorang sosok pemuda berkulit gelap tengah berdiri tak jauh di sana. Luhan menatap heran kearah pemuda itu. "Nuguseyo ?"

Luhan bisa melihat namja tan itu tersenyum sedikit kemudian membungkukkan badannya. "Annyeong, joneun Jongin imnida. Aku sedang mencari makam bernama Oh Sehun."

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya lagi begitu mendengar nama Sehun di sebut. "Makam Sehun ? Untuk apa ?"

Namja bernama Jongin itu terlihat menggaruk tengkuknya, "Umm, aku ini sahabat lamanya. Kebetulan beberapa tahun lalu aku meninggalkan Seoul dan baru bisa kembali sekarang. Ketika aku hendak mencari keberadaan Sehun, teman-temanku bilang dia sudah .. Sudah .."

"Ya, benar. Dia sudah pergi." Sergah Luhan cepat.

Jongin terlihat menunduk. "Jadi, memang benar.."

"Kau terlambat sekali, bocah. Dia sudah 10 tahun lalu meninggal."

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap Luhan, "Jamsimanyo, kau ini siapa sebenarnya ?"

Luhan tersenyum tipis, "Luhan imnida, keka–"

"LUHAN?!" Jerit Jongin tiba-tiba membuat perkataan Luhan terpotong tiba-tiba.

"ARGH!" Luhan mengusap pelan telinganya. "Jangan berteriak, bodoh!"

"Ka-ka-kau yang namanya Luhan itu ?" Kata Jongin sambil menatap kaget kearah Luhan. 'Pantas saja Sehun tergila-gila, rupanya namja ini memang sangat cantik.'

"Aku lebih tua darimu, kan ? tidak sopan sekali." Luhan terlihat kesal sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau cantik sekali, Luhan." Ujar Jongin tanpa sadar.

"Aigoo, ANAK INI!" Teriak Luhan membuat beberapa burung-burung di sana terkejut hingga berterbangan secara tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Gimana ? Kalian suka, nggak ? Amin /.\

Aigoo~ ini fanfic oneshoot pertama yang aku buat. Gimana menurut kalian ? untuk tulisan yang dicetak miring itu flashback yah

Wah, aku udah hiatus sekitar 1 bulan nih. Maaf ya readers buat yang nunggu BORY sama Sorry, aku nggak pamitan dulu sama kalian kalau mau hiatus. Aku itu lagi persiapan menghadapi UAS, sekaligus menyelesaikan tugas-tugas yang menguras energy banget.

Tapi buat yang masih nunggu *mudahan masih ada, amin /.\* tenang aja nih, minggu seperti biasa aku akan kembali lagi dengan BORY chap 9 dan Sorry chap 3. Aku sedang dalam tahap penyelesaian, bentar lagi rampung. Tinggal di edit lagi, dan hari minggu udah bisa ketemu lagi deh^^

Maaf ya sekali lagi^^v

.

.

And for the last.. Wanna gemme some review for this story? ^^ thanks for reading^^

.


End file.
